Field
The disclosed technology relates to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device and a driving method thereof having high image quality.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting display (OLED) device is used to display an image using organic light emitting diodes that are self-luminescent elements. Such a display device is widely used as a next-generation display device because of its excellent luminance and color purity.
In display devices, pixels include red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels, and accordingly, various color images are displayed.
The red sub-pixels, the green sub-pixels and the blue sub-pixels may be arranged in various configurations. The red sub-pixels, the green sub-pixels and the blue sub-pixels are generally arranged linearly, for example, such that sub-pixels of the same color are arranged in a column.
If the sub-pixels are linearly arranged, an aperture ratio is reduced by black non-emitting structure positioned between the respective sub-pixels, and the ability to display a high-resolution image is degraded.
To solve such a problem, “ClairVoyante Laboratories Inc.” has proposed a pixel arrangement structure, entitled as “The Pentile Matrix Color Pixel Arrangement.” In the Pentile matrix color pixel arrangement, red and blue sub-pixels are alternately formed on the same column, and green sub-pixels are formed on an adjacent column. Furthermore, color pixel arrangement, the number of sub-pixels is decreased to approximately ⅔ of that in the linear arrangement, a high aperture ratio is achieved. Such an arrangement may be applied in an OLED display device to display a high-resolution image and to improve image quality by using a structure in which does use the linear arrangement. However, in the Pentile arrangement, green and red colors are seen as lines (greenish and pinkish) at edges of the OLED display device.